


By the Clang of the Anvil

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: "You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my  Body, that we Two might be One. I give you my Spirit, 'til our Life  shall be Done."  – Diana Gabaldon,OutlanderWritten for 2010 Pick-A-Prompt Challenge at HP_Canon_Fest on Live Journal.





	By the Clang of the Anvil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Molly Prewett paced worriedly back and forth in the little antechamber off the small chapel. She wrung her hands as she paced, silently whispering the arguments she would give her mother for her rash decision. She and Arthur Weasley had dashed off to Gretna Green the previous evening, having decided to elope. Her mother would be upset for certain, but there was an even more pressing reason behind their rushed nuptials: Molly was nearly three months pregnant with Arthur's child. It was a terrible time to expect a child; evil was lurking around every corner, people were dying and disappearing, and the world was in a constant state of worry.

 

A smile crept across her face as she thought of Arthur. He was a caring, doting man who brought out the best in her. She was lucky to have found him at such a young age and even luckier that he loved her with his whole being. Arthur wasn't a rich man, and she doubted he ever would be, but what he lacked in Galleons, he more than made up for in heart. Oh, she knew that one couldn't live on love but she also knew, even now, that he would provide her with a life full of happiness and more love than she could imagine.

 

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts, and Molly watched as the door opened, revealing a kindly little witch, the wife of the wizard blacksmith who was to marry them.

 

"All set, m'dear," the woman said as she ambled into the room and took one of Molly's hands, patting it lightly. "Ye look jus' fine."

 

Molly smiled for a moment and took in her appearance. She wore simple robes with a squared neckline that just revealed the hint of cleavage. The wide sleeves, though they gave her the appearance of having paisley wings, were the latest style and she felt very womanly in it. Taking a deep breath, she made her way toward the door and toward her new life with Arthur.

 

<hr>

 

"You actually <i>wore</i _>_ that?" Ginny squealed, nearly falling onto the floor. "Come on, Mum!"

 

"It was all the rage back then," Molly said haughtily.

 

"But the sleeves…they're—"

 

"Wings, I know." She held up the dress and draped it over her bosom. "Think it still fits?"

 

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You—you're not considering wearing that at my wedding, are you? Please, tell me you're having a lark."

 

Molly swayed back and forth, causing the fabric of the robes to swish around her. "I've lost some weight, you know, so maybe…"

 

Ginny snorted. "Not that much weight, Mum." Molly's jovial face immediately changed, and Ginny cringed. "Sorry."

 

"It's all right, dear. Now, are you and Harry doing the traditional wizard vows?"

 

"Did Bill have them? I can't remember."

 

Molly shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Fleur said they were too backward for her. Your father and I had them, and I think they're one of the reasons why we trust each other so much."

 

"Tell me."

 

<hr>

 

"From the beginning o' time, people of all races have come t'gether with someone they love and stood b'fore one another to pledge their lives t' the other. It is wit' joy that we are 'ere to celebrate the joining o' Arthur 'n' Molly." The blacksmith smiled at the couple and Molly squeezed Arthur's hand.

 

'I love you,' Arthur mouthed, causing her to flush in answer. 

 

The rest of the man's words passed in a blur until she heard her name.

 

"Do ye, Molly Louise Prewett, promise Arthur yer love, yer spirit, and yer life wit' everythin' that is in ye?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Do ye, Arthur Walter Weasley, promise Molly yer love, yer spirit, and yer life wit' everythin' that is in ye?"

 

"Yes," Arthur whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

 

"Place the rings on the anvil, please," the old man instructed.

 

Arthur withdrew the simple golden bands and laid them on the anvil, a symbol from times past. The blacksmith tapped them with his wand and a pink light circled them like a halo. Molly and Arthur watched as the rings floated up and hovered before the hands of their wearers.

 

"Speak the vow toget'er," he said with authority.

 

Molly looked up and met Arthur's eyes, taking a deep breath. At his nod, they spoke together their vows.

 

"You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. 

I give you my Body, that we Two might be One. 

I give you my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done."

 

As they finished speaking, the rings slid onto the third fingers of their left hands, signalling the never-ending love between them. A clang sounded, startling them both, and they giggled upon realising it was the blacksmith hitting the anvil.

 

"By the power o' magic 'n' the laws o' nature, I now pronounce ye husband 'n' wife. May yer life be filled wit' abundant blessin's," he said with a wide smile. "Ye may kiss yer bride."

 

Arthur pulled Molly to him and said, "And how."

 

<hr>

 

Four weeks later, when Ginevra Molly Weasley married Harry James Potter, no one took notice of the paisley insets in her wedding robes along the bodice and skirt. It also never occurred to anyone in attendance that her mother's underskirt was the same exact pattern.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
